Mario
Mario is the star of the Mario series. Mario is one of the most known video game characters in the world and is Nintendo's mascot. He has appeared in over 200 games. Mario is an Italian plumber who resides in the Mushroom Kingdom along with his brother Luigi. Many times he has been called to save Princess Peach when she has been kidnapped by Bowser, but when he's not he is racing, fighting and playing sports like soccer among other things. Creation Mario was created by Shigeru Miyamoto and first appeared in the classic arcade game Donkey Kong under the name Jumpman. During this game, Jumpman, who was a carpenter, would have to rescue Pauline from his pet ape Donkey Kong. Mario was named after Mario Segale, the landlord of the warehouse Nintendo used as a base, and a place to store the 2,000 Radar Scope arcade cabinets in Tukwila, Washington. In the Super Smash Bros. series Super Smash Bros. For Wii U / Nintendo 3DS Mario returns for the fourth time in Super Smash Bros. For Wii U / Nintendo 3DS. His moveset is the exact same as his Brawl moveset. Super Smash Bros. Brawl Mario returns again in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. His moveset is basically the same as the previous games, except that his Down Special Move has been changed to F.L.U.D.D., while Mario Tornado has become his Down Aerial. Attributes Mario has no size or speed issues, so is known as one of the beginner characters, as it is easy to learn how to play with him. Mario's moves are mostly the same as in Melee. His forward aerial is a meteor smash which helps him edgeguard. His forward special, the Cape, allows him to turn enemies around and reflect projectiles. The cape also propels him forward a little when used in the air. Additionally, the cape reverses momentum and can be used to Cape Glide which greatly enhances his edgeguarding capabilities. His Neutral Special, the Fireball. This move is spamable and helps him control his approach. His Down Special, F.L.U.D.D., has to be charged up, pushing his opponents back instead of doing damage, which is similar to Kyogre or Water Gun. For his recovery, he can wall jump and use his Cape, along with his Super Jump Punch. F.L.U.D.D. can also be used to push him back horizontally. His Smash attacks are quick and strong, so he can execute them will little start-up lag. He is also known for being a good juggler with his quick and aerials attacks. Mario's attacks do not however have much range, with only Fireball, F.L.U.D.D and his Forward Smash. Some of his finishers also require some sort of setup in order to work well. Moveset Ground Attacks =Normal = *Neutral Attack - Jabs with his right fist, then his left, and then kicks with his right foot. These are from Super Mario 64. Beneficial in making combos. 9% damage *Dash Attack - Slides forward and kicks with both feet. Also from Super Mario 64. Low priority, damage, and knockback. (Has IASA(Interrupted as soon as) frames near the end of the attack). 7-9% damage. *Forward Tilt - Does a roundhouse kick with his right leg. Has average damage and knockback, but has some range compared to some moves. (Has IASA frames after the kick; some odd momentum properties if exploited). 8% damage. *Up Tilt - Delivers an uppercut while spinning. Average damage and above-average knockback. 7% damage. *Down Tilt - Sweeps low to the ground with his leg. Average damage; low knockback allows for comboing. 5% damage. =Smash = *Side Smash - Shoots fire out of his hand. One of Mario's moves with the longest ranges. Damage is highest when sweetspotted (at the flame), but strangely, knockback is somewhat greater around the hand than when sweetspotted. Can also be angled up and down. Does 18-23% damage normally, but up to 25% if aimed up and 22% if aimed down. *Up Smash - Sends opponents skyward with a headbutt. Has some good upwards knockback, and can Star KO some foes at middle-damage. 19% damage. *Down Smash - Does a breakdance sweep. Some of the best knockback out of Mario's moves. 21% damage. =Other = *Ledge Attack - Does a somersault and then kicks upwards, from a laying down position. *100% Ledge Attack - Gets up then does an attack similar to his forward tilt. *Floor Attack - Gets up then punches behind him, then in front of him. *Trip attack - Kicks behind him, then in front of him while getting up. Aerial Attacks *Neutral Aerial - Performs a Sex Kick in the air. Initially does 10% damage, then 5% afterwards. *Forward Aerial - A Meteor Smash - punches downward. 10-13% damage. *Back Aerial - Spins and kicks backward. Similar to his Fair in the original Super Smash Bros. 12% damage. *Up Aerial - Does a somersault and kicks upward. 11% damage *Down Aerial - Mario Tornado. Spins with fists then strikes with both of them on opposite sides. Up to 5% damage on the smaller hits, then 7% on the final for up to 12% damage. Grabs & Throws *Pummel - Headbutt *Forward Throw - Mario spins around once then throws his opponent in front of him. *Back Throw - Mario spins around several times then throws his opponent backwards. It is similar to when Mario grabs Bowser by the tail and swings him around in an attempt to throw him into bombs in Super Mario 64 and Super Mario Galaxy. During a fairly long throw, he can damage other characters with the character he is swinging around. *Up Throw - Mario throws his opponent high into the air. *Down Throw - Mario slams his opponent into the ground. Special Moves *Standard Special Move - Fireball *Side Special Move - Cape *Up Special Move - Super Jump Punch *Down Special Move - F.L.U.D.D. *Final Smash - Mario Finale Taunts *Up - Turns into Super Mario. *Side - Takes off his hat, twirls around, and puts his hat back on.(Similar to the level clear in New Super Mario Bros.) *Down - Spins in the air and falls on his back. (Resembles the dying animation from Donkey Kong.) Changes from Melee to Brawl * Mario has a slightly smaller model. * Most attacks are slightly weaker/less knockback/less range. * New Down Special move F.L.U.D.D. and Down Aerial move Mario Tornado. * Cape isn't as effective as it once was as a ledge guarding technique due to the auto ledge grab feature, but is now more effective in assisting in recovery. * Fireballs travel considerably less distance but have slightly more hitstun. * The Back Aerial move has the animation of Mario's Forward Air from the first Super Smash Bros. * Forward Smash can KO even without being sweetspotted. * Fireballs deal 1% less damage, but have more hitstun and a larger hitbox * The Back air attack is slightly stronger, and is used the way he used his forward aerial in Super Smash Bros. * The Forward air attack has to be sweetspotted to spike. * The Neutral Air attack is weaker. * Throw backwards launches enemies more vertical than horizontal; somewhat random like [[Dr. Mario|Dr. Mario in Melee]]. * New voice clips, instead of recycled ones from Super Mario 64. * Fireballs look more realistic. * Cape now reverses the enemy's momentum rather than just reversing their direction. Role in the Subspace Emissary The story beginnings with a trophy of Mario and Kirby being thrown into Midair Stadium, where they come to life and have a friendly fight. Depending on the character the player picks, that person will be the winner. The winner will revive the loser, and then they shake hands and wave to the crowd. Suddenly red ominous clouds appear over the stadium, with the Halberd emerging from within them. Thousands of Shadowbugs are released and form Primids. Emerging from among the crowds are Princess Peach and Zelda, who come and help Mario and Kirby defeat them. Then they are confronted by the Ancient Minister. After seeing the two R.O.B.s setting up a Subspace Bomb, Mario runs to try and stop it, only to be blasted out of the stadium by a cannonball. During his descent from Skyworld, Pit finds Mario's trophy, and revives him. Once Mario recounts what happened, the two continue the descent from the Skyworld. When they reach the ground, they fight Primids across the green plains and attempt to stop the Ancient Minister from delivering the next bomb. Mario attempts to reach the Minister, but falls short; Pit also tries to get him by using a Footstool Jump on Mario, but he also fails, and so they continue on their quest. At one point in the story, the princess you saved back at the stadium will be turned into a trophy by Bowser. Shadowbugs take over the princess's trophy, creating a dark clone of her which tries to fire a Dark Cannon at Mario, (if the princess was Peach) or Link (if the princess was Zelda). However, Link/Pit destroys the gun, and fights the princess with his teammate. Mario/Link notices them standing by the princess's trophy, which dissentigrates. Enraged, Mario/Link attempts to attack Link/Mario, but he dodges the attack, and Link and Yoshi/Mario and Pit fight the other team. After either side is defeated, King Dedede uses Wario's cargo (which also contains Zelda/Peach, Ness, and Luigi's trophies) to snatch the opponents' trophies with a mechanical arm. Fortunately, Kirby appears from behind and severs the arm while reviving the opponents. King Dedede turns around and tries to get away, but Pit/Link fires an arrow at him, thus damaging the cargo. The five follow Dedede, and after a long journey, Mario and his friends confront Bowser, who escapes in the Koopa Clown Car with the trophy of the princess you didn't save. Mario then leads his team in helping Marth and Ike's group, and helps the other heroes at the end with the help of Sonic when they face Tabuu and the might of the Subspace Army. Exclusive Stickers The following stickers can either only be used by Mario, or can only be used by a select few, including Mario: *1-Up Mushroom: Leg Attack +4 *Bowser (Dance Dance Revolution: Mario Mix): Throwing Attack +20 *Bowser (Mario Kart 64): Weapon Attack +13 *Bowser (Super Paper Mario): Arm Attack +23 *Coin: Indirect Attack +4 *Dice Block: Arm Attack +8 *Dr. Mario: Head Attack +18 *Koopa: Spin Attack +10 *Lakitu (Mario Kart: Super Circuit): Leg Attack +13 *Mario (Mario Kart DS): Leg Attack +22 *Mario & Yoshi: Indirect Attack +13 *Mega Rush Badge: Direct Attack +8 *Mushroom: Leg Attack +5 *Peach (Super Princess Peach): Weapon Attack +23 *Peach (Mario Superstar Baseball): Slash Attack +5 *Rawk Hawk: Arm Attack +5 *Red Fire: Flame Attack +26 *Super Mario Bros.: Leg Attack +15 *Toad & Toadette: Head Attack +16 *Waluigi (Super Mario Strikers): Slash Attack +15 *Waluigi (Mario Superstar Baseball): Indirect Attack +8 *Yoshi (Yoshi Touch & Go): Leg Attack +8 *Yoshi (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door): Throwing Attack +5 *Mama Luigi (Mama Luigi's Mansion) Slash Attack +13 Trivia *Although Mario can crawl in his 3D games, he lacks the ability to crawl in this game. *Mario is tied with Kirby for being the most playable character in the Subspace Emissary, being playable in 9 levels. Under certain circumstances, he is also the most defeated character, as he can be seen as a trophy up to four times. *Mario's cape is the only reflector that can reflect the water from F.L.U.D.D. . *In the Subspace Emissary, when Mario sees Peach as a trophy for the first time, despite Luigi being right beside Peach in the stolen cargo, he only seems to care about Peach and not about his own brother. There a few possibltes for why this is. It may be a reference to the running joke of Luigi being ignored in many Mario games. It could also be that the cutscene is exactly parallel the same one as Link who sees Zelda's trophy, or that Luigi's feet are showing but not his face, making his identity unclear. *Mario rarely smiles in Brawl compared to his other games and in Melee (he didn't have a mouth in SSB). *Despite Mario being the main character of his franchise, he is the lowest ranked character in the Mario series. He shares this trait with Kirby and Fox (as well as Link before he was promoted to the second lowest character in the Zelda series) *Mario has never been higher than Middle Tier in any Super Smash Bros. game, mainly due to his status as the most balanced character of the franchise. Character Gallery External links *Nintendo's official website for Mario *Mario's page at the smashbros.com *Mario's page at Smash Bros. DOJO!! *Mario Character Guide at SWF Category:Characters Category:Mario universe Category:Mario characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters Category:Trophies (SSBB)